gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Morgan
Cameron "Cammie" Ann Morgan is the main protagonist of the series and the daughter of Matthew Morgan and his wife, Rachel Morgan. Physical description Cammie's description is as follows: "Cammie is average. In every way average. She's the chameleon, remember? She's not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything." (Chameleon is her code name.) Though many of her friends, family, and teachers say she looks like her mother, (who is, according to Cammie, breathtakingly beautiful) Cammie sees herself as, well, average. She is, however, much prettier than she gives herself credit for. Cammie's general school uniform is a blouse, a knit vest, a blue plaid skirt, and knee socks. Ally Carter has stated that the uniforms on the original book covers do not necessarily match the real school uniform; they are just a "thumbnail" so people can tell each book from each other. On her first CoveOps assignment, Cammie was wearing a knit top. While breaking into Blackthorne in the 4th book (Only The Good Spy Young), it is said that she ruins her favorite jeans. Cammie usually doesn't "dress to impress" (unless Macey had something to do with it). Her Chameleon genes tend to choose simple and plain for her missions rather than flashy. Cammie is fifteen years old in the second book (Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy), but by the end of the series, she is eighteen years old. Foods Cammie Morgan loves the Gallagher Academy chef (who used to work at the White House). She is always talking about his killer crème brûlée. Every Sunday night, Cammie eats with her mother, Rachel Morgan, who cooks a meal for herself and her daughter on that night (edible or not, Rachel still tries). Cammie's favorite foods are peanut M&M'S, ice cream, and gummy bears; and the Gallagher Academy's crème brûlée, soup, and Belgian waffles. Personality As a student at Gallagher Academy, Cammie is smart and does not enjoy having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself early on in the series, but as the series develops, she grows more confident in her leadership abilities. She is very compassionate and devoted to being a good spy. She looks up to her mother and, later on, her aunt Abigail Cameron, and Cammie hopes to someday be as great of a spy as them. However, in the sixth book's epilogue, Cammie notices that she starts to lose her trust as she was betrayed many times. Overall, Cammie is a brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person. Spy Status Cammie studied at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and is a CIA legacy. At the age of four, Cammie cracked NSA's Sapphire Series. At the age of nine, she successfully trailed her father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting her for Christmas. Cammie is known as a pavement artist (someone who can blend in with the crowd and place), just like her father. Because of this, her code name is "The Chameleon". Cammie has a strong intuition. She often knows more than the teachers think she knows. She is one of the top students at the academy, but she is often not recognized for it due to her tendency to blend in. Cammie is so skilled at the art of blending in that even her best friends struggle to pick her out of a crowd (which is even more impressive when you consider that her best friends are spies-in-training also). So far, only Zach and Josh have been able to pick her out of a crowd somewhat easily. According to UWS, Cammie currently speaks fourteen languages fluently. In United We Spy, it is implied that Cammie Morgan is a college student at the time of graduation. Later, she is at a college campus (secretly a CIA quarter for college students) and is in on a mission for the CIA. Whether she works for an agency that wants her and is a part-time student is never specified. It is said, however, that Cammie is attending Georgetown University. Family Rachel Morgan Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a former CIA agent. She is beautiful, and people tend to "drool" over her. There are various rumors suggesting that she has killed several men with obscure objects such as a 'People' magazine. Cammie once wondered if her mother has two sets of hands: one for being a spy and headmistress, and another for mother-daughter moments. During her near-suicide, (which was caused because of the influence of a drug that had been given to her by Dr. Steve, one of the members of the Circle) her mother cared for her deeply, as said in the statement in Only the Good Spy Young. From Out of Sight, Out of Time, Chapter Forty: But the fall didn't come. I looked up to see my mother gripping my left arm, my best friend holding my right. Behind me, Liz was scampering through the window, yelling for help. I should have weighed too much for them to hold on to for that long, but neither hand that gripped mine even shook. They would have held me forever while I dangled there, legs floating free in the breeze while Dr. Steve's taillights faded into the night. "We have you, ''Cammie," Bex said. "We have you."'' My mom didn't say anything. Tears dripped off her face and onto mine as I stared up at the woman I wanted more than anything to become. "Do you hear the music, Mom?" "No, sweetheart. No. I don't hear it." She shook her head. Terror and tears filled her eyes. The wind felt colder, washing over me. "Neither do I." Matthew Morgan Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, was also a CIA agent. He died on a secret mission during her sixth-grade year. In Out of Sight, Out of Time Cammie found out that he died while trying to complete this mission. She also finds out his mission was to bring down the Circle of Cavan. In Only the Good Spy Young, in his journal, Cammie read that he went toward leads of the Circle of Cavan for Mr. Solomon, which is why Mr. Solomon feels responsible for Matthew's disappearance. Matthew, like Cammie, was a pavement artist. In Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, Aunt Abby mentions her father was so good, he pulled off eating chocolate (only evidence was a smudge of chocolate on his face) without her noticing. Cammie's grandparents on her father's side live on a ranch in Nebraska where she spends her summers and Christmas vacations. Abigail Cameron Abigail Cameron, or "Aunt Abby", is Rachel's younger sister. Abby is somewhat of a stereotypical spy: beautiful, witty and mysterious. Until the beginning of Cammie's Junior year, Cammie had not seen or heard from her aunt since the death of her father. This really hurt Cammie, implying that the two had been close previously. She is a blunt, charismatic, and a very funny character, which makes her a well-liked person at the Gallagher Academy. She tends to get quite serious when dealing with Cammie's safety and the Circle, though, showing that she knows where to draw the line between fun and work. Joseph Solomon In the beginning of the series, Mr. Solomon enters Cammie's life when he becomes her Covert Operations teacher. In the first book, Ally Carter subtly foreshadowed Mr. Solomon's marriage to Rachel Morgan by Josh asking Cammie what her last name is and her replying with Solomon. Through the series, Cammie really looks up to Mr. Solomon and even believed him when he said he wasn't a traitor in Only the Good Spy Young. It is made obvious that she wishes to one day become as good a spy as he is. When she spots the diamond ring on her mom's finger in United We Spy, she is very happy that Mr. Solomon is going to become part of her family and gives her blessing to the marriage immediately. She says that she knew Joe Solomon loved her, but he was in love with her mom and that part of her knew that he always has been. Her obvious excitement for the marriage is shown when she says: "What do I call him? I mean, I can't exactly call him Mr. Solomon. Or do I? Do I call him Mr. Solomon? Or Joe? I mean, he's still my teacher. But he's also going to be my stepfather. Do stepfathers get called 'stepfather?'" Overall, she is very happy that Joe Solomon becomes her prime father figure by the end of the book. Friends Cammie's best friends are her three roommates at the Gallagher Academy. Rebecca Baxter Rebecca "Bex" Baxter is one of Cammie's best friends. She is introduced to the reader in the first book (I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You). Cammie depends on Bex, and Bex is Cammie's first choice for backup on a CoveOps mission because of Bex's strong spy skills. Bex is referred to as "rules optional" in the first book by Liz. Elizabeth Sutton Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton is another one of Cammie's best friends. She is introduced to the reader in I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You. Liz is one of the smartest people in the world and creates a variety of gadgets with Dr. Fibbs that are used by Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey on their extracurricular CoveOps missions. Macey McHenry When Macey McHenry first arrived at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, she makes it clear that she doesn't want to be friends with anyone, so Cammie doesn't make any special effort to be friends with her even though they are roommates. Later in the first book, Cammie asks for help with a boy problem from Macey. After helping Cammie, the four roommates become closer and are happy to be best friends with each other. Relationships Joshua Abrams In I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, Cammie meets Josh on her first CoveOps mission. She later "accidentally" (after extensive background research) bumps into him in Roseville and they secretly start dating by her sneaking out in secret passageways. Cammie makes up a cover story and he believes her without question because unfortunately, he is not a spy and does not know what really goes on behind her school's walls. They kiss, but after a few dates, everything goes wrong because Josh is just a normal boy and Cammie's destined for the life of a spy. Josh then tries to rescue her during her CoveOps final because he believed she had been kidnapped. Then they tried to talk everything out but Josh would never understand why she had lied to him and Cammie couldn't tell him why due to the covert operations of her school. Her mother then takes him back to the Gallagher Academy and tells him everything. She then proceeds to give him a special memory erasing tea which he believes is regular tea. In Cross My Heart, Josh's only interaction with Cammie is awkward, due to the presence of Zach and DeeDee. Zachary Goode In Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Cammie first meets Zach while he's tailing her on a CoveOps mission. He embarrassingly beats her at her own game. The next day, he and 14 other students from Blackthorne arrive at the Gallagher Academy to spend the semester there. He chooses Cammie as his guide. To Cammie, Zach is a handsome boy who seems to know things about her that should be secrets. At the begining of CMH Cammie keeps telling herself she doesn't like him but it seems that he and Cammie both have mutual crushes. They kiss at the end of the book but they make no effort to establish a steady relationship. He constantly refers to her as "Gallagher Girl" and not her real name. In Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover, Cammie notices that he pops up at random and frequently dangerous points in her life. He follows her on the Winters-McHenry Campaign in a disguise to make sure that she is safe. Throughout Only the Good Spy Young, Cammie's relationship with Zach grows much deeper. Zach tells Cammie the truth about the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. In the tomb no ways, Zach attempts to sacrifice himself in order to kill an enemy and ensure Cammie's safety. At the end of the book, Zach proposes they run away together, to protect innocent from being caught between the two of them and the Circle of Cavan. Cammie refuses. She leaves her CoveOps report for someone to find and flees the mansion. In Out of Sight, Out of Time, Cammie wakes up with no memory of her summer. Zach and Bex seem to have bonded, which Cammie confuses for love. She later realizes that they only took care of each other because they missed and needed Cammie the most. When Cammie left to chase down the circle, Zach went crazy and had a breakdown, even running away himself. He ran away in search for Cammie, and when he couldn't find her, he looked for his mother. Their relationship re-strengthens throughout the book and Cammie even mentions that she loves him near the end of the story. In United We Spy, Cammie and Zach's relationship is more serious, considering they have a terrorist organization to take down. Their humor is a bit softer, but they still have a strong relationship. "I never knew there were this many stars." "I don't see them," he told me. His breath was warm on my neck, and he kissed the soft skin at the base of my hair. "I just see you." "That's one of your cheesier lines," I told him, but didn't move to make him stop. "It's the altitude," he told me. "I don't have enough oxygen in my brain. The final chapter of the story, which takes place several months after Cammie and Zach graduate from Gallagher, Cammie and Zach are shown to still be together romantically, and working together professionally under the direction of Edward Townsend. In the declassified epilogue released as part of the 10-year anniversary editions, Cammie returns to the Gallagher Academy for a reunion with her classmates. Zach proposes to her and the series ends with them engaged. Trivia * According to UWS, her birthday is somewhere between January 7 and January 28. * Once used the Wendelsky Maneuver on a classmate, sometime between kindergarten and sixth grade, because they pulled her hair. * Cammie describes her dress in CMH as having an "empire waist and long gauzy skirts that flow when you twirl". Here is a picture of what her dress would probably look like: Quotes * " Tina," I said slowly as I leaned over the table and practically whispered the words, "I officially relinquish my claim to Zach." - Cammie to Tina, in CMH. Category:GA Students Category:Female Category:Gallagher Girl Category:Boys